ejenalifandomcom-20200223-history
Jenny
Jenny is an agent in the M.A.T.A.. She is classified as a TEKNO pillar agent as the resident tech geek, and is responsible for building every spy suit, gadget and weapon used by agents. She makes her first appearance in MISSION: IRIS, where she checks up on Ali as he regains consciousness. She then quickly explained about I.R.I.S. to Ali and offers to research on ways to seperate it from him. In MISSION: UNO, she is revealed to be the actual traitor in M.A.T.A.. Pre-Series Life Not much is known about Jenny. It is unknown how she was recruited to work for Uno in the first place. She joined M.A.T.A. in order to obtain information about how the agency functions currently. Despite her history was not known much, she was one of the most trusted agents in M.A.T.A.. Appearance Jenny is a redhead M.A.T.A. agent. She wears a lab coat over her green cardigan, black pants and shoes, as well as a matching pair of gloves. She is constantly armed with a stylus and tablet. When she reveals herself to be the mole in M.A.T.A., she abandons her glasses, having only used them as part of her disguise as an agent. It is revealed that she had long hair in the past. Personality Jenny was a M.A.T.A agent in MISSION: IRIS she has a habit of explaining things at length instead of giving a short answer when replying to a question and gadgets. She is nice and sometimes she is disgusted of Bakar's actions, every kind of romantic advance has made on her. She likes to help the other agents like giving them a new weapon/gadget, like he gave Ali a Sonic Yoyo and Bakar's High-Tech Shield Gauntlets. But she revealed her true nature as M.A.T.A.'s enemy mole and one of Uno's agents, and her codename is Cinco (means five in Spanish). Trivia *Jenny is the quartermaster who provides gadgets for M.A.T.A. agents. *Jenny is revealed to be the enemy mole in M.A.T.A. in MISSION: UNO. *After MISSION: UNO, the voice actress of Jenny nicknamed her character as "Cutevil Jenny". *In MISSION: OVERRIDE, her codename is revealed to be "Cinco", which means "five" in Spanish. *Jenny has a habit of explaining things at length instead of giving a short answer when replying to a question about gadgets. *She is constantly disgusted at and rejects every romantic advance Bakar has made on her. *Jenny's birthday is revealed to be 24th September, a week after Rizwan's birthday. **Interestingly, Jenny shares the same birthday as her voice actress Nor Meirysha. Gallery MATA Secret Files - 5.jpg 12977269 916301491820871 3825027040020024488 o.jpg Jenny Working.jpg Ejen Ali, Bakar and Jenny Ep 3.jpg Jenny Sigh After Seeing Cockroach.png Alicia, Ali, Bakar & Jenny Look To The Cockroach.png Bakar & Ali Running.png Secret Camera.jpg Jenny, Alicia, Ali, Cockroach & Bakar.jpg 55.jpg Jenny and Rizwan.jpg Ali, Alicia, Bakar and Jenny.jpg MATA Headquarters.jpg Ejen Ali MISI OVERRIDE Poster.jpg Jenny Look To The Ali.jpg Jenny And Ali.jpg Jenny's Codename Cinco.jpg|Jenny's Codename: Cinco Zafshasfioertuieotfjksbcn.png Weutwituwpladjalkdcbxnbzahj.png Ejen Ali Musim 1 Characters.jpg Jenny Feel Relieved.png Jenny Look To The Text 'Disconnected'.png Jenny Thinking.png Jenny Look To The Data.png It's_done.png Cinco_in_Episode_1.png Happy Birthday Jenny or Cinco.jpg KMPlayer_2018-02-25_09-26-27.png Uno dan ejen-ejennya.png Ahli Numeros berkumpul.png MISI: TUJUAN.png Akan di aktifkan.jpg Navigation ms:Jenny Category:Characters Category:Females Category:MATA Ejens Category:TEKNO Ejen Category:Villains Category:Agent Ali Franchise Category:Numeros